The Russian, The Royal, and The Moon
by TecNicolorkrystal
Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party.. Full summary inside!  NOT SLASH!
1. The Night The Trio Met

**A/N: Hello people of BF5 fanfiction! This is my first fic for this 'fandom'. I promise to try and incorporate the battle zones and vandals and bladdy bladddy blah. I won't to focus on the characters though, so no promises. :D Any way this story is here for many reasons. Lets list them shall we:**

**1: I was just introduced and hooked onto the show by my siblings. **

**2:I fell in love with Standford Issac Rhodes lV**

**3:There are not enough Standford fics on here.**

**4:I wanted to do a BF5 Fic**

**5:My place of making Standford look good/bad or brilliant. **

**Thats just about it. I know the characters say Tezz/Stanford but its not Slash. There will be an OC in here. There just listed. Now please be nice and I hope you enjoy this! **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary:When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess whos DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Standford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warnings: OC-ness, lots of soda, glowsticks, Standfords big mouth, Tezz's big words, three or four different languages, and Soda up in someones face. **

_**The Night The Trio Met **_

_3rd Person POV_

It was an amazing night at Handlers Corners. Zeke's diner was buzzing in side and out with music, people and food. It was a grand party with lights out in the parking lot. It was being used as the dance floor with all the sound equipment set up around it. And guess who was up at the DJ booth? None other than our favorite(or least favorite) Battle Force 5 member, Standford Issac Rhodes. The fourth. His orange fohawk off setting his emerald green eyes. He was dressed in his black jeans and black jacket with a purple shirt on. A glow stick hung around his neck.

He was bored up at the booth and wanted to get out onto the floor and show off his amazing moves, pick up a few girls, have fun and just not be by himself. So he clicked a high beat playlist and jumped down strolling inside the diner. He sat at the bar and asked for a coca cola. It was handed to him and he happily took a sip of the cool drink.

Unfortunately a few moments later our favorite Russian came in as well sitting down next to him. Standford sniffed at him.

"Hello Tezz".

"Hello Standford. Good DJing I guess", he said in his Russian accent.

The two sat in silence for a moment but then slipped into talking about the last battle zone, they key, what they needed to fix on their cars and that they should go to the beach zone sometimes. Standford made a jibe about how pale Tezz is and Tezz returned it by saying his hair products must be leaking into his brain. Before they could argue anymore however the door opened with a light ding they looked over just out of curiousity. And they were glad they did.

In walked a girl. A very pretty girl one would say. She was dressed in black boots that came up below her knee, neon purple short shorts, a white and gray stripped tube top and a black jacket that ended at the middle of her rib cage. Her hair was a light blonde and had black streaks pressed sideways in the front part of her bangs. Her eyes were white made her interesting, however. They were an odd shade thats for sure, They were a bright amber with darker flecks.

She walked straight over to were Tezz and Standford sat and sat in between the two. The pair looked at each other around each other then back at her. Tezz spoke first.

"Good evening", he spoke accent thick.

Her eyes lit up in surprise at him and she smiled excitedly.

"Pochemu privet! Kak vy eto delaete?", she said exictadly in Russian.

Tezz's features lit up and he smiled playing with his straw in the process. Standford stared at her incredulously.

"YA v poryadke . Sebya?". He returned.

She laughed. "Zamechatelʹno! Mogu ya sprositʹ vashe imya?".

"Tezz Volitov.".

Standford sighed that he could actually understand what they were saying.

"Luna Anastasia Valor. Crazy name right? Roman Greek Latin. Moon Springtime Courage.". She smiled.

"Its wonderful meeting you Luna", he said.

"Hello, love! I'm Standford Issac Rhodes the—".

"Fourth", Tezz finished for him.

He pouted at him then looked back at Luna. "So what brings you here to our quaint little town?".

She gave him a look then spoke. "Family. My cousin knows a guy who could help sell my art".

That piqued Tezz's intrest. "You're an artist?".

She nods. "I usually design stuff. Like fashion you know? But I do just paint as well. I also love designing cars. I've gotten payed well for some of them".

That was news to both boys.

"Really?", Standford asked.

She nods. "Yup. Its a passion of mine".

The boys look at each other without her knowing again, competitiveness showing in their eyes. They both liked this girl.

"Maybe you wanna go for a spin in my car then?", they both said.

She looked at both and smiled but never got the chance to answer because the Cortez twins come bounding in. The slid in on either side of the boys as they smiled.

"Hey guys! Who's the girl?", Spinner said excitedly.

She looked at him over Tezz smiling with just at much energy. "I'm Luna. You are?".

"Spinner Cortez! The older twin." He said with a flashy smile.

She looked back and forth at the twins, a look of confusion on her face for a second and then disappeared as she gave a small 'oh'. "You're older even though you're shorter".

He nodded again.

"I'm Sherman. Its nice to meet you Luna", He said polietly.

She smiled lightly. "Its great to meet you all."

"So Luna tell us about yourself.", Tezz said sipping on his drink.

"Twenty questions?", she asked.

"Love, that's a game, not a characteristic". Standford said smiriking.

She gave him a glare and he simply shrugged. "No. Lets play twenty questions, dummy! That way we can all get to know each other."

The others murmured in agreement while Standford hmped.

"Okay, Luna, whats your favorite color?", Sherman asked.

"A pale or neon purple. Like my shorts", she said.

Standford started smiling shyly like a school boy at that. Tezz frowned at that.

"Okay. Standford what was with the 'the fourth' thing?".

He grinned like the royal he was. "I'm royalty. Over in Great Britian. 189th in line for the throne."

She actually awed at that while the oldest Cortez brother sighed. They went around and around learning what she liked, what kind of car she drove(a fancy sports car similar to Standford's in shape and size but painted and stenciled differently) and where she came from. Finally Tezz was the one to bring the 'secret talent' thing up.

"So we know you're a designer and artist but do you have any hidden talents?". He asked.

"Eh bien je comprends très bien la langue ". She said.

Sherman got most of it while the others looked at her.

"I understand languages really really well. As you know from my Russian Tezz".

He nodded. "You spoke it fluently and with the accent. Same with the French. But any thing else?".

She chewed on her lip for a moment. "You can't laugh". She said.

"We won't laugh", Standford said.

She gave a look at him that they didn't understand. "I have this gift. I'm able to read...people. And animals and things."

Spinner looked at her mouth a gape. He resembled his goldfish, Bigfoot. "Prove it", he challenged.

She looked at him for a moment then spoke. "You're a video game addict. Love electronics, hate being bossed around, and have a knack for hacking". She bit her lip again as if they were going to laugh. And Standford sort of did.

"No way! I bet Vert put you up to this!", The Brit chuckled.

She glared at him. "I knew you would do that also. You're spoiled, have trouble being independent, you're a stuck up snob who thinks you can get anything at any time and you're hair gel only lasts five hours." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He gaped at her while the others chuckled and said 'do me do me!' and she indulged them and read them with just as much ease. The Brit was boiling until finally he exploded.

"I can too be independent!", he shouted.

"Nein, Sie können nicht!",She shouted back at him.

His eyebrows raised at the German.

She shook her head. She does that sometimes when she gets frustrated or angry she slips into another language on accident.

"Cannot! I read people Standford, I'm never wrong". She huffed.

They continued to bicker like that for the next twenty minutes about how great Standford thinks he is and what he needs to do and how pompous he can be. The Cortez twins looked at each other and were thinking the same thing. They were worse than Agura and Standford. And that's something. Finally with one last jibe about her hair she had enough. She picked up the youngest twins drink, much to his protest, and popped the lid off.

"Standford sweetie. Do you like soda?", she asked sweetly.

Shocked at her change but smirked at it thinking he won. "Yes I do. I perfer Coca Cola over Coke but that's just common sense, my dear. Any one could see—argh!".

Was what he shouted when she poured the drink over his head. She smirked as he gaped eyes looking up at his deflating fohawk mouth open. The others were shocked that she dared do such a thing.

"And that Standford Issack Rhodes is what I think of you."

She hoped off her stool and strode right out the door with several looks from the boys. Standford spoke first.

"That is it, I am going to kill her".

Tezz smiled softly at this. "I say we get Sage to put her on the team".

**A/N: Wow, there it is. Five pages and long paragraphs. I usually average around seven pages but its more dialouge and shorter paragraphs. Hope I did okay and what not. It will not always be in in 3rd Person there will be POV switching I promise. Hope you like it! :D Please review. **

**Translations: **

**Russian: 'Why hello! How are you?'. 'I'm fine yourself?'. 'Wonderful! Might I ask your name?'.**

**French: 'Well I understand language really well'.**

**German:'No you cannot'. **

**Preveiw: Standford tries to get revenge and Tezz tries to convince Sage to put her on the team.**


	2. The Day The Girl Came To The Hub

**A/N: I'm Back! You guys seemed to like this, it was a pretty positive response at least. It made me happy. :D I'm glad you like Luna I might be posting some doodles of her, Stanford and Tezz on my deviant art. The link is at the top of my profile if you want to see like the three things I have up so far. But yeah. I'll let you know if I have it up(fan art for my own work, is that legal?) So here is chapter two. It was my first time writing 3rd person in the last chapter so I hope I did okay. Please review! Also, I'm basing all the British lingo off of Harry Potter and the internet so don't be mad if its wrong or you don't understand. Go look it up! **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess whos DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s): Ungelled Stanford, a wrench, water bottles, peanut butter, stuck cars, ring shocks, math!, **

_**TITLE **_

_Stanford Issac Rhodes lV POV _

Bloody hell was that girl going to get it! It took me nearly an hour to wash out all the soda and hair gel. The two combined to make a kind of rubber cement in my hair. And I had to wash it out _after _finishingmy DJ job. I got paid well for it but it was hard staying in the booth and watching her dance with all the boys. Tezz was getting awfully handsy there. Not like I cared. Promise. But you had to admire how pretty she was...if she would just lose the attitude.

As soon as I had accomplished washing the concoction out of my hair and I was in my pajama pants and shirt I headed down to what qualified as the living room. Tezz, the twins and Vert sat on the couch. Agura currently had her face stuck in fridge. As I passed the other boys they were talking about Luna and seeing if she was good for the team. I sighed. As great as it would be to see her again I don't want another soda on my head. I huffed indignantly and they laughed.

"She seriously poured your coke on his head?", Vert asked.

Spinner nodded. "Shes a great fighter, a good driver from what we know and anyone who has the nerve to do that to Stanford should be on the team!".

Lovely so she might get in yet.

"I agree", Tezz said a bit enthusiastic for himself.

"Oh, and Tezz has a thing for her too". Sherman added.

"Do not!", he nearly squealed in his accent.

They laughed and I shoulder passed Agura grumbling under my breath to the fridge.

"Aw, does our little Tezz have a crush on somebody?", Agura asked moving over to sit on the coffee table.

"I do not!", He claimed again a blush spreading over his pale face.

I returned and sat on the only chair as the continued to tease him. I enjoyed it, until it got turned to me.

"Well Stanford seemed to have something for her too!", he said.

I looked up at them all grinning from laughing. I huffed.

"I do not! A crush on the girl who poured soda over my head! As if!". I said rolling my eyes. But I could feel the heat rising to my face. They started laughing.

"Aw Stanly", Agura crooned using my pet name.

It didn't help anything. "Don't call me that! I am Stanford Issac Rhodes! I am royalty! I do not deserve this treatment!". I stood up and started marching away.

"Well you guys have something in common! Your love for purple and all aggorance!".

I snorted and marched away as Tezz started talking about his electromagnetic crap. As if I would like a girl like her. She's to stubborn, not to mention that gift. I could never be able to lie to her about things. Good things, I mean! Like surprise birthday parties and anniversary gifts and dates I planned and—

_ SHUT UP!_ I screamed at myself. I did not like this girl, she will not get under my skin. I am Stanford Issac Rhodes lV! And I don't fall in love with anyone short of perfect for me. And she couldn't be it.

Right?

_Tezz Volitov's POV_

Vert, Agura, The twins, A.J., and Zoom had just gotten back from sealing another zone. I however had gotten the chance to spend the last two hours with Stanford the great. Wonderful right? It had gone something about not talking, him dancing, not talking, me fixing my car, not talking, him having a melt down when I messed up his fohawk with my glove. He was not a very pleasant companion then. Why on earth Vert thought it would be a good idea to have us stay together is beyond me. He'd probably give me some answer like 'you have so much in common'. Such a primitive excuse. It wasn't going very well and it only got worse when he brought Luna up.

"So you like her, eh?". He asked as he polished his hood.

"What do you care?", I asked as I tweaked my glove.

"I don't. Its just that the Cortez borther's won't shut up about it". He replied as he sat on his hood.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Do you like her. You were making, what are they called? 'Googly eyes' at her up until the soda dump", I returned as I tapped my glove. It should be working now. To test it I shot it at the front part of his fohawk again and knocked it side ways. He literally growled this time as he fixed it.

"I do not!", he claimed yet again.

"Every time you say it like that it just makes it more obvious. You respond to quickly, you let heat rise to your face and—OW!", I yelled as a full water bottle made contact with my head. "Vy razdrazhaet synsuka! Eto bolʹno!", I shouted at him in Russian.

"I don't Tezz. I don't understand—owch!", He screamed as I shot with a magnetic pulse.

"Just admit it or I will stick the Reverb onto the ceiling again!", I threatened.

"Why do you care. Oh yeah, because you like her and want her all to yourself", he said rubbing his leg gently.

"So you do like her then", I inquired.

"So what?", he screamed at me.

"How cute, our little _Stanly_ does have a crush. I didn't even know you had a heart".

"That does it!", he threatened

_Twenty minutes, a wrench, a car stuck to the ceiling, four water bottles, one deflated fohawk and two jars of peanut butter later... _

Stanford had one foot stuck to the wall and was trying to still throw the peanut butter at me, his car was yet again stuck to the ceiling, and his hair was no longer the neat fohawk but random spikes. I was drenched from all the water he had gotten a hold of and had a killer pain in my left foot from where he dropped a wrench on it. And lets not forget the jar and a half of peanut butter in my hair. The team decided to return just then of course. The majority of them gaping and us glaring.

"What happened?", Vert demanded.

Neither of us answered. We just both looked away. The older of the two twins looking around the room.

"Where's the Reverb?". He asked.

"That emo Russian stuck I to the ceiling again!", Stanford cried.

"Hold it, you Brit. I may be a lot of things, but _emo_ is not one of them". I growled at him.

Agura walked around the room assessing the damage. Even if we didn't fess up she could still tell what happened. She stood in the center and circled again. Then she smirked and turned to Vert.

"The first thing that was thrown was at Tezz. It was a water bottle. Tezz shocked Stanford in the thigh. They argued for a moment or two and then Stanford dropped a wrench on one of Tezz's feet. Then Tezz stuck the Reverb to the ceiling. Stanly retaliated by pouring three..no four water bottles over on Tezz. His glove was fine and he then messes up Stanly's hair. Stanly some how got a jar and a half of peanut butter in Tezz's hair, he stuck his foot to the wall with his glove. I think he kept trying to throw peanut butter at him and then we walked in". She said.

All the eyes turned to us. Spinner then had a melt down.

"Why the peanut butter dude! I was gonna eat that!", he whined.

"Guys, we know what happened during the fight but why was it caused. Why did you argue?". Vert asked.

I turned my head the other way but unstuck Stanford's foot. He walked over to us and sat down on the ground to massage his ankle.

"I was simply drived to it Vert. Its not my fault that he can't know when its a touchy subject", I said.

Vert looked at him. "Pkay, okay, I _might_ have been the one to bring the subject up, but he thought I was lying!".

"Because you were. Its not that hard to tell when you're making excuse. I don't have to have Luna's gift to know that."

Vert groaned. "Was _this—_", he gestured to the room. "—about her?".

"No", we both answered too quickly our accents clashing.

The whole group groaned this time. "It was wasn't it?", Sherman said.

"I said no!", we both said together and then glared at each other.

"Guys. You two are cleaning this mess up, and then were going to talk".

He looked at each other. I started grumbling profanities in Russian under my breath as we started cleaning up and the team disperssed.

_3rd Person POV_

The members of battle force 5 walked into Zeke's diner and took their usual booth. Spinner sitting up on the seat as usual and Tezz sulking slightly on the end. A very familiar blonde came out from the back and up to their table. She wasn't dressed in the uniform although she did have a name tag on reading 'Luna'. She was in a silver mini skirt with a purple tube top and her boots from the other night.

"Hey guys! What can I getcha?". She asked flipping her hair out of her face.

"I didn't know you worked here", Spinner asked.

"And how are you not in the uniform?", Sherman asked.

She looked down at her out fit and flaunted it just a bit. "I talked him into it. I promised I'd get him his favorite Alien show on DVD and he gets half my tips for two weeks. And being an artist covers the larger things. I need a part time job sometimes to keep the small things going".

They gave her what they wanted and she returned with their drinks. She handed them out and Stanford shrunk away a bit. Excuse him if he didn't trust her. She giggled almost.

"I'm not pouring this one on your head, Stanford. I really am sorry, its just that when I get angry I don't think about what I'm doing. Like how I slipped into the German on accident. I really am sorry".

She smiled sheepishly and he was actually shocked that she had apologized.

"Um, It alright, love. No problem really". He flashed a smile. Tezz sunk further in his seat.

"Everything all right Tezz?", she asked, turning her amber eyes on him.

He sat up a bit and smiled shyly. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. Well, eighty two point nine six percent fine", he said looking down.

Instead of looking confused at his number talk or shying away she actually embraced it.

"But seventeen point four of you is not. What happened?".

He looked up at her surprised she did the math. He smiled shyly again. "Lets just say it involved peanut butter".

She quirked an eyebrow at him but she had to go get their food and orders from another group. Spinner snickered.

"I think Tezz really likes her. They're perfect, the math, the designing, the Russian so they could talk about their exploits without us knowing...ow!", He cried as Tezz shocked him with his ring. He never went any where unarmed.

"Not cool", he cried rubing his forehead.

"So are we going to get her on the team?", Agura asked. She was actually kind of excited at the idea of another girl on the team.

"I say we take to the garage when he gets off her shift. Help her fix anything with her car and have Sage look at her without her knowing. If she deems her fit we'll introduce her to Sage face to face".

They all nodded as their food was brought out. As soon as they were done they found Luna and asked her when her shift was done.

"Now actually. Why?".

"I have a garage. We wanted to fix anything wrong with your car up. On me". He smiled.

She grinned at him. "That's awesome. I'll follow you there".

They walked out to the parking lot to get in their cars. Luna's was a brilliant silver with purple accents. It was a sports car similar in size to Stanford's but not in design. She followed them out to the hub/garage. They all worked on her car and Vert talked with Sage about her joining the team. After they had finished she deemed it a yes and wanted to talk to her face to face.

"Luna, we want you to meet someone but you can't freak out ok?", Sherman said.

"Okay.", she said curiously.

"She's not scary at all, she might just be a little overwhelming.", Tezz whispered into her ear behind her. She giggled lightly and Stanford crossed his arms and hmped.

The elevator door opened and started floating to her. Her eyes widened. And she tensed up a bit.

"Hello. I'm Sage a blue sentient.", She smiled at her and Luna actually looked paralyzed with shock.

"I-I'm Luna. Luna Valor." She said shaking. Tezz put a hand on her shoulder. Stanford growled.

"They people around you make up the Battle Force 5. They keep the multiverse safe from many evils. The Zark, The Vandals and the red sentients. We want you to join", She smiled and came closer.

"I'm not sure what to say", she said quietly.

"Yes?", Spinner suggested. "Ow", He said as Sherman hit him.

"You can come and see the hub and then make a choice", Sherman suggusted.

"Come", Sage said.

She rested her hand on her shoulder. Luna looked into her eyes. And something phenomenal and terrifying happened. Her eyes began to glow the color amber and she screamed. They looked at and froze. This was terrifying honestly. She yanked Sage's hand off of her in panic.

"S'il vous plaît ne me blesse pas, Elise". She said as she promtly passed out.

**A/N:oooh. Its only chapter two and there has already been a fight between members and someone passing out. And just to be evil I'm not giving you the translation for the second language. I will tell you however that the last word is a name. I hope you guys liked, please review!**

**Translations: **

**Russian:'You annoying son of a bitch! That HURT!'**

**Also the ages of the group! **

**Stanford:20**

**Tezz: 18 turning 19 **

**Zoom:18**

**Cortez Twins: 19**

**Vert: 20**

**Agura:19**

**A.J.:19 **

**Luna:19  
><strong>


	3. The Morning That Luna Joined The Team

**A/N: Cruel old me leaving you there like that. Well I just had to do it. It was fun. :D I know it wasn't too long on the last chapter but I will try to get them longer. I promise. But any waaayy I love how positive the response has been. Thank you. Really. And the Luna POV is her dream sine she passed out. **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s): Flashback, Tezzie and Stanly not arguing in a scene, flustered Stanford, explantion for her power. **

_**The Morning That Luna Joined The Team**_

_Luna Valor's POV _

A glowing being approached me. I ran. She followed. I was cornered. Being only seven this was terrifying. I had never been this scared in my life.

"G-go away, please!", I whimpered.

"I am not going to hurt you, child", she spoke warmly.

I looked up nearly crying. I didn't understand. She wasn't going to hurt me? Why?

"What do you w-want?".

"To merely pass on a gift, child. It will help you. You will be needed for something bigger in the future. It will help you. I promise. I will meet with you to help you. I promise."

She pulled a blue crystal from some where. It floated towards me. I shrunk away still but it sealed its self to my forehead. It then dissolved into my head. I gasped as the knowledge overwhelmed me.

It had started that innocent. A promise, a gift. Love. But she soon revealed her true self. She was cruel for a blue. She would beat me physically if I couldn't succeed. And I couldn't stop, I couldn't tell anyone. They'd lock me up in some loony bin and then where would I be? And even crueler trainer and no means of escape at all. So I trained. I did it. But one day she was destroyed. Gone. Just a memory. But she left me with some of the worst memories of my life.

_3rd Person POV_

The group was completely spooked at what just happened. They got her down to the medical room immediately. Stanford and Tezz where sitting on opposite sides of her bed. They each held a hand ignoring the other and for once not arguing at all. Sage hovered near by, extremely distressed that she had caused this. She kept floating away only to turn around and hover over her again. She never touched her though. She was afraid.

"Stanford, Tezz. I know you're anxious but you need to go to sleep. She'll need you when she wakes up.", Sage said.

"No", they both mumbled sleepily.

"Go on. That's on order",Sage said.

They both looked at her and then each other. "Send for us as soon as shes up", Stanford said.

"Of course".

_Sage's POV _

I took Stanford's seat and brushed the blonde and black bangs out of her face. This was all my fault. I obviously had done something to trigger a very bad memory. Elise. If its who I was thinking of I pity her extremely. She was a very evil sentient. She was a blue as well. She had always wanted to control the human race. Create super powered people. She was destroyed about five years back. That would make Luna fourteen.

She groaned in her sleep. And shifted. She began to tremble and mumble in some language. I think it would be called Japanese. The occasional shifts became many, which became thrashing and louder mumblings in many different languages. Some blending together to form something new. She even slipped into Sentient at one point. She mumbled Elise once more before she shot up screaming. A blood piercing, terrified scream. She saw me and scooted back as far as she could manage from me. The IV in her arm was ripped out.

" Obtenir, sortir de! S'il vous plaît, vous allez me faire du mal!", She shouted at me.

I held my hands as a show of peace as the team came running in. They crowded in around the bed.

"Sage what happened?", Vert asked.

"A nightmare", I said.

Stanford and Tezz approached slowly. She seemed to recognize them.

"Tezz, Stanford? Oh. It happened, didn't it?". She said quietly.

"If by 'it' you mean you passing out on us and having glowing eyes!", Spinner said anxiously.

Sherman knocked him upside the head. Stanford and Tezz enclosed their arms around her. They didn't seem to mind that they were pretty much hugging each other.

"I was so worried", Stanford said quietly.

"Pozhaluĭsta, ne delaĭte , chto ko mne snova. Vy menya ispugalo. ", Tezz said.

"Mne zhalʹ Tezz . YA ne hotela vas pugatʹ." She said to Tezz.

"I'm sorry Stan. I really didn't mean to scare you." She said to Stanford.

They released her and she looked at Sage. "I'm sorry Sage. Its really not you're fault. I just wasn't ready to see another Blue Sentient. And as you can probably guess I don't have very good memories from her".

"You knew a Sentient?", A.J. Asked in his sleepy state.

She nodded. "A blue. But she was very cruel. She gave me the gift I have. My knack for reading people. Its Sentient technology in my brain. I was seven when she found me. She was called—".

"Elise", I finished for her.

She nodded again. "Whatever it is that I want from the person is laid out for me. I wasn't kidding when I read people. And that I'm never wrong—". She looked at Stanford who sheepishly smiled. "—it comes straight from you".

"She really went so far to implant stuff in a humans brain", I said in disbelief.

"Can you get it out of her?", Stanford asked.

I pulled the computer up and scanned her brain. There it was. Implanted right in there. Looked like a crystal that enables psychic ability.

"She implanted whats called a pintiatic crystal. It enables the psychic ability. Usually its used as jewelery if you can find one. Never like this. And I don't think it can be. She was so young and still developing so its wound in her her brain cells", I told them.

"Sage its fine. Its better this way. I can get inside information without them knowing when I get sent in".

"Does that mean you're joining?", Tezz asked.

"Da", she replied.

He smiled while the others looked confused.

"Its 'yes' in Russian".

There were 'ohs' around the room. She looked at me.

"I want to get suited up Sage".

"Very well".

_Luna's POV _

I was walked up with Stanford and Tezz on either side of me. We were soon in the 'garage' part of the lower level with my car down here.

"You'll be sharing chips with someone. I only have five conversion chips so only five vehicles can operate with weapons in the zone. Otherwise it will just be a regular vehicle." Sage explained to me.

"Any volunteers to give her a chip to convert it?", Sage asked.

Stanford both held his up and said, "Me".

I walked over and took it. "Thanks Stanly".

"Any time, love", He smiled at her.

I heard Agura snicker some where while I gave the chip to Sage.

"Here we go", she said.

I was surrounded by many tube with lights as my car was being upgraded. A suit surrounded me It kept my boots the same except the heels were the light purple I loved. The main part of it was a bright silver while the accents were the soft purple I loved so much. I looked at the new watch on my right wrist. I twisted around as the boys cheers at it.

I then looked at my car. The colors hadn't changed much but the design had. The purple in crisscrossing patterns across the bright silver car. The doors now opened up like Tezz's. I brushed it softly with my hand and poked my head in, looking at the weapons. Different colors of blasters by the looks of it. Purple sound waves, red laser beam, green melting. It was artistic to.

"To finish it you have to name your car", she said.

I put my hand on it and thought about it. "The Razorbrush", I said.

More cheers. I smiled at them. Then looked at Sage. "Can I sleep now?", I said bluntly.

They laughed. I did too.

"You're room should be finished with the nano tech. Stanford you wanna show her up? It's next to yours". He nodded excitedly.

He took my hand and led me to the elevator platform. "This way, love".

I'm pretty sure everyone was snickering at his openness but I didn't mind. It was nice. We stepped of and we walked down the hall way to a line of three rooms. He pointed to The one furthest.

"That ones Tezz's".

A sign on the door marked it as so. The light was little electronic pulses.

"This ones mine". He said to the first one that had his full name in fancy purple script.

The middle door had no sign on it. "That one should be yours".

I opened it. It was colored with grays and purples. I loved it.

"Thanks for showing me up", I said as we walked in.

He smiled. "any time."

We stood in silence for a moment.

"I'm really glad your feeling better", he said.

I smiled as him. "I am too. You don't need to worry. I'm not made of glass".

"I know its just...I don't know". He said as he stepped closer.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead gently. As he pulled away he was quite flustered.

"Uh, Night!", he called as he dashed out the door.

I giggled and sat down on my bed. I'd get my things from the hotel in the morning. I just really needed to sleep.

**A/N: So...Stanford or Tezz? Tezz or Stanford? I think I started off in mind with her going to Stanford but now I'm not sure...Ugh. This really really sucks. Still I hope you like it. Excuse me while I work out my anguish over here.**

**Translations:**

**French: 'Get, get away from! Please, you'll hurt me!'**

**Russian: 'Please don't do that to me again. You scared me. ' 'I'm sorry Tezz. I didn't mean to scare you'. **

**Preveiw: **

"**Can you change the color of the vehicles?", I blurted out interrupting him. **

** "Yeah. We've had to trade vehicles once or twice. But I bet Sage could make us something that'll change it to any thing. Why?". He said skeptically. **

** "Do we know what colors every one hates?", I asked the plan coming together. **

** Zoom got it. "Yes. Oh, you're my partner in crime from now on. I don't care how possessive alpha Tezz or Alpha Stanford get you're mine now!", he exclaimed throwing himself on me acting like a two year old. **


	4. The Day The Tangler Turned Pink

**A/N: So we have a chapter four! Oh my! I'm glad that you guys liked this so much. I'm getting limited on computer time but I'm finding ways around it. Don't you worry. It suprises me that this is actually read I mean honestly, I don't know why you like my stuff. Its confusing honestly. Still unsure about how the Tezz/Luna/Stanford thing will go. Please review! **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s): Blushing Tezz, prank plotting, immature Zoom, angry Vert/Agura/A.J./Spinner/Sherman/Stanford and a slightly amused Tezz.**

_**The Day The Tangler Turned Pink **_

_Luna Valor's POV_

Thankfully stormshocks had been down lately so I got a chance to recover and train and managed to watch Tezz and Stanford go back to their normal selves. They argued, Stanford tried to show off, Tezz stayed quiet and tweaked one of his many electronic gadgets.

I happily chatted with both of them in the garage one day. Tezz in Russian and I was mimicking Stanford's lingo and accent. It was all fun and games until Stanford tried to make fun of Tezz's 'emoness' and Tezz zapped his forhead. I stepped between the two when we got the call for the stormshock. Stanford, Vert, Agura, The twins, and A.J. Will be going. That means I get to party with Tezz and Zoom. Well party with Zoom, talk with Tezz but that wasn't the point. Stanford gave Tezz one last glare before hopping in The Reverb and the five vehicles drove away.

We headed to the living room where Zoom and I played video games and Tezz was sketching and writing in one of his note books.

"Not again!", I exclaimed. I died once again and Zoom did yet another victory dance.

"Don't worry, it just takes practice", Zoom said smiling.

I laughed along with him. "What do you guys do besides fighting evil and playing video games or chilling at Zeke's diner?", I asked.

Zoom gave a mad scientist smile. "One word. Pranks".

"Here we go...", Tezz mumbled under his breath.

I thought that over as he recounted the majority of the pranks. Most concerning Stanford. Then it hit me.

"Can you change the color of the vehicles?", I blurted out interrupting him.

"Yeah. We've had to trade vehicles once or twice. But I bet Sage could make us something that'll change it to any thing. Why?". He said skeptically.

"Do we know what colors every one hates?", I asked the plan coming together.

Zoom got it. "Yes. Oh, you're my partner in crime from now on. I don't care how possessive alpha Tezz or Alpha Stanford get you're mine now!", he exclaimed throwing himself on me acting like a two year old.

Tezz mumbled something and blushed, shifting his notebook.

"Lets do it. Oh Sage!", I called.

_Eighty minutes, five color chips, a blushing Tezz and an ecstatic pair of pranksters later..._

The five who had gone were back and we were all chilling inside the Diner. Zoom had be sitting on the edge and him next to me much to the objection of Tezz and Stanford. I finally excused my self to go to the bathroom and when I rounded the corner I headed out side. Zoom made sure to get a booth away from any windows.

I rushed to The Reverb first and opened the top putting the chip where he'd never look. The car turned a sickly looking green a few seconds later. The interior included. Next came the Tangler. I managed to get the seat to come down and it lifted me up. Again hiding it where she wouldn't look I got down and it turned a blinding neon pink. Almost unable to control my laughter I rushed around to the other vehicles turning them different colors. The Saber became a traffic cone orange, The buster a salmon pink, the Gearslammer a bright yellow and the Splitwire a baby blue.

I hurried back in and rounded the corner some how keeping a straight face. I discreetly winked at Zoom as I sat down and he smiled. We finished our Pizza or 'Za' as Spinner puts it and we headed out. Zoom and I stayed to the back. They gaped at the cars.

"The Reverb's green?", Stanford shouted.

"No way! The Tangler's a pink. A god damn _neon_ pink!".

"Ew. Its yellow!".

"Agh! Its blinding! Its traffic cone orange!".

"Who turned my Buster a salmon pink! Its the color of a baby's butt!", Spinner said jumpined around.

Tezz looked at us knowing that we had done it. "Its blue", he said calmly.

Vert looked over to the Chopper. It was its usual blue and yellow. I had rode over with Zoom. I didn't want to take the Razorbrush.

"Zoom, why is yours the only one normal?".

We looked at each other and started laughing our butts off. We were leaning into each other because we were laughing so hard. I could barely breathe.

"Okay, okay! It was us!", I managed to get out.

"We were bored staying home so we came up with this. Tezz knew but wasn't in on it". Zoom added.

We were faced with six angry faces and one slightly amused Tezz. Spinner was the one who spoke.

"GET THEM!".

Zoom quickly dragged me over to the Chopper and we both climbed on. I pulled the helmet over my head just as he took off. I wrapped my arms around him to stay on as we hurried away. There were engines started and yells to get us but we were half way home by the time they took afteer us. This was a good day indeed.

**A/N: YAY! There it is! I hope you guys liked it. I think Tezz is a little OOC but I want him to seem a little shy and what not but he's still his usual 'gloomy' self. Please review! Now for your preview! **

**Preview:**

"**Did you get hurt?". **

**"Are you all right?". **

** "Who'd ya fight?".**

** "Boys! I am fine, no I did not get hurt I'm in a freakin' car, and I got Hatch, Zoom.". **

** The three looked at me, Zoom with awe Stanford and Tezz with...something I couldn't put my finger on it though.**

** "Are you sure you're—",Stanford started.**

** "I'm not made of glass! I don't need to be protected! You don't go asking Agura is she's okay! So you don't need to spazz out over me!". **


	5. The Bomb Sage Accidentally Set Off

**A/N:So far there have been two people for Team Tezz and one for Team Stanford but Tezz has been called a nub. I don't think hes a nub really. **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s): Bombs, shopping, Spinner excited,cleaning bathrooms, Concerned Stanford/Tezz, spazzy Zoom.**

_**The Bomb Sage Accidentally Set Off**_

_Luna Valor's POV_

As punishment for changing the colors we had to clean the bathroom and we got soaked with water balloons, that turned into one epic water fight, and we had to change the cars back to normal. It was totally worth it though. Zoom and I had gotten closer in friendship. I hadn't thought I would get so close with the youngest member but Zoom was awesome. Things were quiet until we had to go and retrieve a battle key. Vert, Agura, The twins, me and Stanford went in.

It was fine really until the vandals found us. I melted Hatch's tires with my read beam and sent him flying with my purple one. Two long tubes would pop up from under the hood to fired. I also had one on the back of the car as well. The Buster Tank retrieved the key and we hurried out and shut the portal. We hurried home and I climbed out to be greeted by Tezz, Zoom and Stanford. All three of them were asking me questions so fast it made my head spin.

"Okay, Okay! One at a time!", I exclaimed putting my hands up. They stopped talking at the same time but shot question after question at me.

"Did you get hurt?".

"Are you all right?".

"Who'd ya fight?".

"Boys! I am fine, no I did not get hurt I'm in a freakin' car, and I got Hatch, Zoom.".

The three looked at me, Zoom with awe Stanford and Tezz with...something I couldn't put my finger on it though.

"Are you sure you're—",Stanford started.

"I'm not made of glass! I don't need to be protected! You don't go asking Agura is she's okay! So you don't need to spazz out over me!".

I pushed through all three boys and stomped up to my room. The light purple door with my name on it, the sign was painted in different colors and shapes, and opened it locking it behind me. They could really get on my nerves sometimes. I sat down at my piano bench and warmed up playing over the keys, trying different melodies, figuring one out by ear.

_Stanford Issac Rhodes lV POV_

I stared after her as she went up to her room. I couldn't help but worry about her. I didn't like her like _that. _But I didn't want her getting hurt. I had every right to worry about my team mate. And maybe I did like her, so what? Why should I care what others think. Oh yeah because I'm _me_ and I get self conscious over things like this.

Agura came over smirking. I glared at her.

"She doesn't want to be treated as helpless. You should probably figure that out early on.".

"I was not treating her as helpless. I just making sure she was alright",I sniffed.

"Still denying those feelings then?",She said.

I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me. "If you can't admit it to yourself Tezz will get there before you".

And she left. I chewed on that for a while. I needed to figure out what exactly I was feeling.

_3rd Person POV_

The team was relaxing in different places of the hub when the a giant explosion rocked all the floors of the hub. They quickly rushed out to see what was going on. Sage was in the middle of a giant cloud of smoke and some kind of green glowing substance covered the walls. Tezz was the only one who understood.

"Get your cars and get out. That stuff could kill you", he said.

They wasted no time in hurrying our, Luna dragging Sage out to the garage level but she sealed off that room. The rushed out and up to the Salt Flats.

"Sage what on earth was that?", Vert asked.

"It was a type of bomb. It back fired as you can see. You'll have to go else where for a while.", She told them.

"What about storm shocks?", Agura asked.

Sherman smiled. "I fixed one the first weapon Sage came up with. She just has to shoot it at the storm shock and it'll close".

The team nodded.

"What about all of our stuff?".

"You'll have to go shopping. I will be staying here and fixing this mess up."

She hung her head.

"Sage its not your fault. It just had a mind of its own", Luna said.

She smiled lightly. "Thank you Luna."

The alien put a hand on her shoulder and though she was still smiling she tensed up under the touch. She trusted her completely. Well, her conscious did, but not her sub-conscious.

"All right then. So shall we go?", Sherman asked.

They all piled back into their vehicles and drove into town.

_Twenty minutes later..._

They had gathered enough clothing to last them each a week and were now looking at swim suits. Agura and Luna were looking at bikinis.

"I don't know Agura. It could really end badly if we wear one". Luna said. True she loved bikinis and she wasn't embarrassed about her body but she had alternative motives as to not wear one.

"Come on. There's two of us, against seven of them. And I bet were smarter than all of them too".

They giggled. Agura was glad that she had another girl now. She could be a little more girly around her. Luna gave in finally. She'd find a way around it.

"Oh all right. Help me pick one".

Agura sifted through them and pulled out a cute number. It was black with purple lightning on it.

"Its perfect for Stanford _and_ Tezz!".

Luna smacked her arm lightly. "Agura!".

"But they'll probably be looking else where!". She giggled.

Luna blushed. "You're as bad as they are! And I wouldn't expect that from Tezz. He's too...oh I don't know...mature?".

Agura laughed. "You're probably right but who knows".

"Fine I'll get that one. But you should get a red one. Impress Vert a bit".

Agura blushed a bit this time. "Who said I liked him?".

"You didn't have to. I can just tell. Now get the red one".

"No way! I'll stick with green thank you very much. But I will however, waer a red one next time".

"You so owe me". She said.

The took everything to the front and checked out. The boys had been waiting for a while apparently.

"Ready to go?", Zoom asked.

"Yes Zoom. Spinner what Hotel are we staying at?".

"The Bed and Water Inn. It has this amazing new water park! And...".

The whole team listened to him babbled on and on all the way there. When they finally pulled up they made sure to put everything in the duffel bags and they went up to check in. Vert asked how many each rooms sleep. There was a queen bed for two, and a pull out couch that would sleep two. He asked for two adjoining rooms and an extra single bed. She gave us about seven copies of the key and they marched up.

As soon as they got up there people were scrambling to divide into rooms. There were a lot of objections until Vert finally said to stop arguing about it and that was that. They rooms looked like this:

317: Agura and Luna in the queen bed, Sherman and Spinner on the couch and Zoom on the single. 318: Vert and Tezz in the queen and A.J. And Stanford on the couch. Stanford had wanted Vert but he said no and he obviously couldn't sleep with Tezz, there egos wouldn't fit.

_Luna Valor's POV_

I was reading a book when Spinner and Zoom started campanging to go down to the pool. I told them that we should wait a while and go explore first. They looked a bit disapointed but I told we could probably go later.

You see, I'm not uncomfortable about my body. I'm actually really skinny for someone my age. I'm still a size six. But I have other reasons. I'm comfortable about my weight. But Elise wasn't exactly one to care if...

"Luna lets go!", Spinner wined pulling my arms and Zoom pushing from behind.

"Alright, alright! Lets go."

We explored all the levels of the hotel, looked at the pool, the rec room and the basketball court out side. It was dinner time when we got back and thankfully we couldn't go to the pool. That was one day less worried.

**A/N: So whats Luna not wanting them to see? Why did I make the bomb explode? Well just to tell you I really wanted them out, I told you I would be focusing on them and not the aliens so much. Okay okay. Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. My dad kicked me off before I posted it. Please review! Also Happy Fourth of July for those of you who celebrate it!  
><strong>

**Preview: **

** "I told you Elise wasn't kind",I whispered holding back the tears. **

** He tried to touch me but I smacked his hand away. I was to far gone by now any way. Lost in some memory or another of a small blade I became familiar with rather fast. He was talking but I didn't hear him. I snagged my cover up and dashed away. I turned this way and that and finally locked myself in a broom closet and started sobbing my eyes out. **


	6. The Day They Found Out

**A/N: So here is the next chapter. Thank you so much to all of my reviewers. And a big thank you to Invaderluver. She is amazing. *glomps* seriously I love you. Well, wheter you support the end part or not please don't hate.**

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s): excessive 'later' stuff, Tezz refusing to swim, tears, a kiss! Cuddling, a sunset, jumed on by Spinner(it hurts!) and Bikinis! **

_**The Day They Found Out **_

_Luna Valor's POV_

I was jumped on by Spinner in the morning to get up and eat because were spending all day at the water park. I groaned and he rolled me out of bed. I ate what I could and then went in the bathroom to change. I slipped into it and pulled my pool jumper over it. I then walked out to find the other boys in their swim trunks and Agura just having shorts as extra clothing. They were gawking all right. Well, except Tezz. Like I said he is to much of a gentlemen...and writing in a note book?

"Tezz aren't you coming?", I asked.

He shook his head no. "I'd rather not."

"All right Tezz, if you really don't want too". I said.

And I was dragged out by Zoom and Spinner.

_One elevator ride, three floors, running, scolding from an employe, and a cannon ball from Spinner later..._

I stood by our table hands playing with the cover up I had on. All of the boys were in the wave pool and Agura was getting in. I finally turned away from them and stripped it off just leaving me in the small swimsuit. I got in the water as fast as I could so they wouldn't see it. We splashed around, I got dunked once or twice. Then they wanted to go to the slides. I had to oblige.

I got out last to make sure again that the wouldn't see and that they wouldn't ask questions. Stanford hung back with me and I kept my arms awkardly over the biggest one. He chated with me about how nice the vacation was. I agreed. Soon we were up ther and I made sure for it to stay out of veiw.

I did fine until we hit lunch. I was glad to be back in the cover up. But of course the odds couldn't stay with me. Oh no. Me and Agura got dared to dance in just the bikinis by one Spiner. I had to oblige lest I wanted to be a chicken. I took it off away from them and turned around staring at the ground. There was a collective gasp from them. I heard foot steps approach me but I refused to look up. It was Stanford's.

"What is that Luna?", he asked quietly.

By that he was referring to the biggest one but there were multiple ones. The biggest one was a ugly looking jagged scar that was above my navel. It was five inches long and when it was open sevral deep. There were ones similar scattered across my stomach.

"I told you Elise wasn't kind",I whispered holding back the tears.

He tried to touch me but I smacked his hand away. I was to far gone by now any way. Lost in some memory or another of a small blade I became familiar with rather fast. He was talking but I didn't hear him. I snagged my cover up and dashed away. I turned this way and that and finally locked myself in a broom closet and started sobbing my eyes out.

When I was done crying and the memory had let go of me the door swung open revealing one Stanford Issac Rhodes lV. I turned my head and wrapped my arms around me as he sat down next to me.

"I know its scary. And I'm sorry it happened to you, but you know you can talk to me. Or any body else on the team. We don't judge theses things".

I wouldn't look at him still. I tensed when his arm wrapped around me.

"Shes gone she won't hurt you. I will protect you from anything, Luna. I promise. I know I can be a self absorbed, pompous jerk, but I really care about you."

I looked at him surprised. I never thought he'd be able to say anything like that. My eyes locked with his. And suddenly we were drifting closer and closer together. Our nose's were soon brushing. He stopped there though.

"Luna, can I kiss you?".

I closed my eyes. "Yes".

Our lips met and fireworks exploded behind my eyes. It was sweet and passionate, but chaste. I never thought he'd kiss me to be honest. I thought it was just some phase of his and that I'd wind up else where. Agura had warned me that he could he a player, but I don't think he was. At least not any more.

He gently pulled away from me and rested our foreheads together. We just stayed like that for a while. I smiled gently.

"Do you wanna spend the day out tomorrow?".He asked.

I smiled. "Just run around, act crazy? I would love too".

He stood up and pulled me to my feet. He looked again at my stomach. I took his hand and put it over the biggest one. I shuddered as he traced it. He moved his hand to his and we walked back out to the restaurant.

When we got back there they all looked anxiously at me. They must have called Tezz down because he was there. Tezz's eyes flew straight to our hands and his jaw clenched. Agura smiled gently and came to hug me.

"I'm sorry guys". I whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about", She replied.

Everyone went around hugging me until I came to Tezz. He looked hesitant. He never was good with feelings. I threw myself on him any way catching him off balance. HE stumbled backwards but wrapped his arms around me, steadying us both.

"You're like my best friend, Tezz. You're really important to me". I told him.

He smiled softly. "You're mine too. I really want you to be happy".

After all the hugs Tezz said he wanted to go explore the town and disapeared. They got us all back in the pool. And this time I didn't have to be careful.

* * *

><p><em><span>Tezz Volitov's POV <span>_

As soon as I had left I jumped in my car and headed straight out to the salt flats. I needed to just be alone. I sped around them at nearly three hundred miles per hour I finally stopped the car and collapsed crying on my steering wheel. I had lost. To Stanford. I wouldn't get Luna. I'd never get to hug her like I wanted or kiss those pink lips. Because I had lost.

* * *

><p><em><span>Stanford Issac Rhodes lV<span>_

The next day I took Luna out all over town. We looked at clothing stores, book stores, pet stores(she wanted a little pug so badly), movie stores. We finally stopped by somewhere bought lunch and ate in the park watching the sun set. She had her head on my shoulder and we just sat in silence.

"Hey Stan?". She asked.

"Hm?".

"Can we go get the pug?".

I laughed. "Sage would kill us".

"So. Its adorable. I want one".

"I know. We can ask Sage maybe. I think she'll say no".

"Aww".

"How about when were done saving the world and its just us we'll go straight out and buy one."

It was a really big risk thinking and mentioning that far into the future.

"That would be amazing." She sighed happily.

**A/N: AND STANFORD GETS HER! Don't kill me or leave yet, there is still more to come, I promise. We will be getting into excesive drama soon. You have been warned. I still hope you liked it. Please review. See the little button down there. Its so unloved. Make it feel loved? **

**Preview: **

**They were staring all staring at me now. My group with their jaws open. Well except Tezz. He was looking at me curiously. There were undertones of hurt in his eyes. **

** "I know my boyfriend will kill me out of embarrassment for me serenading him in public, but I'll find a way to live." **

** Stanford was already turning an adorable red and had his hand over his mouth. The rest of the group was poking at him. **

** "So Stanford, here it is". **


	7. The Lunch That Luna Sang

**A/N: I am sad to say that this one is honestly quite short. Also, this is not just a single but a double songfic. I am originally a gleek so they come naturally, this will not be the last either. So you have been warned.**

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s):Blushing Stanford, a song, 'Za', gloomy Tezz, r=thoughs of doing bad things to ones self, an iPod, depression. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BF5**

_**The Lunch That Luna Sang **_

_Luna Valor's POV_

As soon as we got back I knew I wanted to sing to Stanford. They knew that I played piano, Spinner barged in on me one time, but I didn't sing in my room. So after some begging to Zeke, a make shift stage was set up and I had borrowed a few band members from the high school to help out. As soon as we got there I strode up to the stage with peculiar looks from the team.

I sat down at the electric piano and smiled at them. I turned the mic on.

"Um hi everybody! I'm Luna Valor and I'll be singing for you today."

They were staring all staring at me now. My group with their jaws open. Well except Tezz. He was looking at me curiously. There were undertones of hurt in his eyes.

"I know my boyfriend will kill me out of embarrassment for me serenading him in public, but I'll find a way to live."

Stanford was already turning an adorable red and had his hand over his mouth. The rest of the group was poking at him.

"So Stanford, here it is".

_I never was the kind of girl,  
>That's naturally sure when it comes to love, oh no!<br>I was insecure, insecure!  
>But when it comes to you and me<br>I can't deny this feeling inside,  
>Oh no, I never felt like this before!<br>This before, oh, no! _

And that was true. I was always nervous when it came to love, flirting, shamless flirting even, I was fine with. But nothing to do with the 'l' word. I was insecure, about my eyes, gift, scars. But after we had kissed I couldn't deny how I felt, and I had never felt it before.

_I'm seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm gonna be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<br>Oh yeah  
>I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,<br>'Cause honey I was born to be his  
>I was made for loving him<br>The fashion of his love _

I could tell he liked me and I think that I was going to be the one he loves. I felt like I was made for him. I want to be his first and last kiss. I felt like I was born to be his. 'Fashion of his love'.

_You know that I'd never cheat on a man  
>'Cause I'm not like that<br>I'm physically crafted to be  
>As fitting as McQueen<br>But when it comes to clothing I'm bad  
>I'm fashionably just designed to be grand<br>Oh and he's no accessory to me  
>Oh to me, no no, no! <em>

I would never cheat on him at all. It was the last thing I would think of doing. I would wear that kind of clothing to cover up my insecurities. I liked to make a show of myself. And he is not my accessory.

_No I just can't seem to forget you  
>No I can't for just as long as I met you<br>You're my babe right through  
>I was made for you <em>

_I'm seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm gonna be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<br>Oh yeah  
>I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,<br>'Cause honey I was born to be his  
>I was made for loving him<br>The fashion of his love _

_They say you need a strong man  
>Not just a friend<br>But baby my search is done  
>No longer reason to cry or to justify<br>How I feel for you my love _

He was for me and I didn't need to justify that of try and hide it. I didn't need to search any more because I believe I found mine.

_'m seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm gonna be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>OH YEAH<em>

I'm seeing all the signs from above  
>I'm gonna be the one that he loves<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love (oh yeah)<p>

I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,  
>'Cause honey I was born to be his<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<p>

I'm gonna be his first and last kiss,  
>'Cause honey I was born to be his<br>I was made for loving him  
>The fashion of his love<p>

I belted out the final note and the diner erupted into applause. I pranced down to Stanford and kissed his cheek sitting on his lap. His face was a bright red.

"I hate you", he said quietly.

"No you don't", I said smiling.

I looked up and saw Tezz dashing out the door. I frowned and wondered what was with him. I soon forgot about it because our pizza was here, and Stanford wouldn't let me get off of his lap. I smiled at him. He really could be a control freak.

* * *

><p><em>Tezz Volitov's POV<em>

I rushed out of the diner right after her song. Once again straight to the salt flats and driving recklessly. I finally hit the radio so it would tune out my internal screaming.

_I hear she's kickin' ass across the board and rock two  
>hundred thousand higher scorer<br>Just in time to save the world of being taken over.  
>She's a warrior<br>__I couldn't play again because the game it never ended. it never even landed on the can  
>And never let me in to spend my quarter.<br>There's no love for me no more._

Shes scored with Stanford now. Shes strong like a warrior, I didn't get to play, Never let me in. No love for me.

_Say it isn't so  
>How she easily come, how she easy go<br>Please don't tell her that I've been meaning to miss her.  
>Because I don't.<em>

Shes so easy going and laid back when shes not ticked off. She thinks of me as just a friend. She doesn't know I miss her. I don't want her too.

She was the girl with the broadest shoulders  
>But she would die before I crawled over them.<br>She is taller than I am.  
>She knew I wouldn't mind the view there<br>Or the altitude with a mouth full of air  
>She let me down and doubt came out until the now became later.<p>

Say that it isn't so  
>How she easily come, how she easy go<br>Please don't tell her that I've been meaning to miss her.  
>Because I don't, not for her.<br>It's not that I'm mad to forgive or forget  
>What I said.<p>

That I'm crazy like the rest of us  
>But I'm crazier when I'm next to her.<p>

So why after the all of everything that came and went  
>I care enough to still be singing of the bitter end and broken eras.<br>I told you I don't but  
>I am only trying to be the best with my intent to cure<br>The rest is sure to lay me ease the plural hurts of the words of reverse psychology  
>That's easier said<br>Easier than done  
>Please don't dare tell her what I've become<br>Please don't mention all the attention I have drawn  
>Please don't bother cause she'll feel guilty when I'm gone<p>

Because I'm crazy like the rest of us  
>But I'm crazier when I'm next to her<br>And it's so amazing how she's so self-assured  
>But I know she'd hate me if she knew my words<br>Do I hurt anymore  
>Do I hurt, Do I hurt<br>I don't  
>I don't<br>I don't

I wiped my tears away and hit the gas harder. She doesn't need to know that I'm crazy about her, or that I really like her. No. Because she doesn't need me.

I sucked in a breath. I will go numb. Because right now numb sounds better than anything.

**A/N: So the songs I used were Fashion of his love by Lady GaGa and Don't tell her by Jason Mraz. I almost used 'Earthquake' by Lady GaGa but I thought that would be over kill. I can take a lot of GaGa but I don't know how much you can. **

** I won't keep tourturing Tezz for too much longer but it has to be done. I have like two Tezz supporters and one person calling Tezz a nub. I don't think hes quite a nub...**

**Please Review! **


	8. The Corridor In Which Tezz Got Tackled

**A/N: You get two in one day! I spoil you! Its also because I didn't get the last one up yesterday so yeah. Also, I have some bad news. This Tuesday I am going up to Wyoming to go camping. I will be back Friday. I will soon after be going to Virgina to visit my crazy great aunt. So yeah, don't kill me, I don't get a choice there. But I will update in between and if my dad brings his computer along I might be able to update once or twice along the way. But no promises. **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 **

_**The Corridor In Which Tezz Got Tackled**_

_3rd Person POV_

The next two months were wonderful for Luna and Stanford. They would still find ways to argue but not break their relationship. Tezz was keeping to himself more and more. No one ever really saw him any more except when he got tools or some food. Luna tried to talk to him to no avail. He was shutting even her out.

One day he came out to get lunch. Luna was waiting for him. She pounced on him enclosing her arms around the even skinner Russian.

"LUNA! Get off me!", He screeched.

She hung on as he wiggled around trying to get her off.

"Not until we talk!". She screamed back.

The pair wound up tripping down into the elevator and into the kitchen, landing at the Cortez Brothers feet. They pried the pair apart and stood them up.

"Why?", was all Spinner asked.

Tezz looked on the verge of tears which was odd for him because he was always so collected. Luna was breathing heavily after what they just went through.

"I just want to talk Tezz".

"What if I don't want to."

"What if I didn't give you a choice?".

Tezz then bolted, easily out running Luna with his longer legs. She gave a cry of frustration as a door slammed shut and their was the sound of something being knocked over. The Cortez twins looked at each other glad that every one else was gone. No one needed to know about this.

* * *

><p>Stanford wandered aimlessly into his girlfriend's room. She was facing the door and was staring at a canvas. She lowered her brush and smiled at him.<p>

"Hi".

"Hey. What you painting?".

She beckoned for him to come closer and he did. He gasped at what he saw. It was ared heart with gorgeous crystal angle wings. It was up in the clouds and was surrounded by silver wisps. And somehow it wasn't at all cheesey.

"Its really pretty. You selling this one".

She shook her head. "This ones just for me and you".

She stood up and faced him standing on her tip toes to kiss him. He hungrily accepted it and they moved to her bed and Luna was soon straddling him and they were in full make out mode.

"I love you", Luna murmured.

"Love you too".

* * *

><p><em><span>Tezz Volitov's POV<span>_

I had my shirt hiked up looking at my stomach. It was shrunken in slightly and the bottom ribs were starting to show. I traced a calloused finger along them. It wasn't really my fault. I just didn't get out enough in fear of Luna seeing how depressed I am.

I sighed and let it fall down. I walked over to my work bench and looked at all the things. My glove, a few trinkets. And my most current creation. I picked up the delicate chain and looked at the charm. It was a half moon. When pressed in the center it would open and electromagnetic shocks would emit from it driving enemies away. It was what I was going to give her when I asked her out.

Look at where that went.

**A/N: So there it is. The next chapter will be a huge point turner. I think you'll like it...or hate it. Tell me when its up! **

**No preview for you! **


	9. The Morning A Heart Was Broken

**A/N:So, as we all know I did not give you guys a preveiw last chapter. Evil evil me. Well, Tezz won't be hurting any more. That is a promise. Luna however...well... lets just go read shall we? **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s):Screaming, a song! Oh my! Guilty Stanford, back stabbing Grace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BF5 **

_**The Morning A Heart Was Broken**_

_3rd Person POV_

Luna was still trying to get Tezz to talk to her about why he was so depressed all of a sudden. This involved two more tackles in the hall way and a trip wire sending him hanging upside down by his ankle from the ceiling. None of which these had worked. The twins kept their secret about just what was going down. Tezz was hardly ever coming out of his room any more and sometimes you could here things flying around the room and screaming. He hadn't been sent in a zone for the last two months even if he was needed. They considered him far too unstable. But Luna kept pressuring him to talk whenever she wasn't with Stanford. He did not approve of her persistence to get him to talk but she told him he was her best friend and he needed help.

It got easier when Stanford had to leave for Great Britain for two weeks. He wasn't breathing down her neck as she tried to talk to Tezz and of course this didn't work so well. It was when Stanford got back that things got worse. But not for Tezz.

Stanford had asked her to meet him at Zeke's diner. She happily did excited to see her boyfriend. She parked and was rounding the corner when she was stopped dead in her tracks. The sight in front of her was horrible. Grace was on her tip toes nearly sucking Stanford's face off. They seemed to be enjoying it. Luna gave a strangled cry and they broke apart. Stanford looking horrible.

"Luna, its not what you think!".

She snorted crying. "Oh no. I know exactly what to think, Mr. Rhodes. And we are through."

She turned on heel and dashed back to her car driving recklessly back to the hub. She was there for five minutes before Stanford caught up with her. The team had gathered down the hallway and Tezz had even poked his face out. There was glass shattering, crashes, shouting, lots and lots of curse words. Most of which were insulting Stanford.

When the crashes subsided there was just cursing and the sound of paint. Stanford got there at that time and poked his head in the crack. He gasped. What was once the beautiful winged heart she had painted was now a tragedy. The heart was burning and turning black, the wings were signed and falling apart. The sky was tainted with reds and oranges. She pulled her brush away and nodded. She had stopped crying in the car but was on the verge of tears again. She made her way to her piano the one thing that wasn't upturned beside the painting. She stayed standing back to the door and took a deep breath.

_Luna Valor's POV_

I took a deep breath and started playing.

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
>Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA<em>

_When he comes to me, I am ready  
>I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs<br>Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
>Even after three times, he betrays me<em>

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<br>_

I was always ready when he called. I would do anything for him, even when he was being stupid. And he goes and betrays me. I will bring him down. A king with no crown. No kidding.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

I am just a fool. He could be so cruel. But of course I'm still in love with him. Why?

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
>Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA<em>

_I couldn't love a man so purely  
>Even prophets forgave his crooked way<br>I've learned our love is like a brick  
>Build a house or sink a dead body<br>_

I tired to love purely. Even when he was so annoying the team still forgave him.

_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down  
>A king with no crown, king with no crown<em>

_'m just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<em>

_In the most Biblical sense,  
>I am beyond repentance<br>Fame hooker, prostitute wench, vomits her mind  
>But in the cultural sense<br>I just speak in future tense  
>Judas kiss me if offenced,<br>Or wear an ear condom next time  
><em>

Grace and I were kind of friends. Now look at this. That back stabbing bitch. The tears started welling in my eyes again.

_I wanna love you,  
>But something's pulling me away from you<br>Jesus is my virtue,  
>Judas is the demon I cling to<br>_

I stil want to love him. But I'm being pulled away by Grace. Tezz was always the nice one, right? Why didn't I pick him? Hes my virtue and Stanford's the demon I cling too.

_I cling to!_

The tears poured over, falling one after another.

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<br>I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel  
>But I'm still in love with Judas, baby<em>

_Ohohohoh  
>I'm in love with Judas<br>__  
>Ohohohoh<br>I'm in love with Judas_

_Judas! Judaas Judas! Judaas  
>Judas! Judaas Judas! GAGA <em>

I collapsed forward onto the piano sitting down and howling and crying. This was worse than any physical pain I had ever endured. I sobbed into my hands and screamed not caring who heard.

**A/N: Song was Judas by Lady GaGa. DON'T KILL ME! *Hides***

**Preview: **

**Again. No Preview!**


	10. The Ten Days Of Solitude

**A/N:Well obviously none of you have found me since I'm still writing. We have hit double digits now! YAY! I thank all of you who have reviewed. Best people EVER! Shout out to Invaderluver: Pretty pretty please update 'Survivor'? **

**I have also become addicted to 3rd person, its fun. Any way, I have no promise you will like this because this was just depressing. **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s):**

_**The Ten Days Of Solitude **_

_3rd Person POV_

Stanford shut her door out of respect and Agura swept down on him like a vulture.

"What the hell did you do to her?", she hissed pining him to the wall.

"Nothing! Okay, it was Grace not me. She went into this huge speech about unrequited love and feelings ignored and pulling pig tails, then she kissed me! Luna walked around the corner that moment!"

Agura looked at him shiftily as if he was lying. But the look in his eyes said he wasn't.

"Can you let me go?" He asked in a small voice.

She released him and he stalked away to his room. The next few days went from bad to worse. Each person tried there hand at getting her out of her room. It went like this...

_Agura..._

She knocked on her door and no response came of course. She tried again. Nothing.

"Luna, please come out. We need to talk."

"GO away!"

"You're acting like a hormonal teenager."

"Maybe cause I am one!."

_Vert..._

"Um, hey Luna. Do you want to go to the test track?". He asked through the door.

No response.

"Luna?".

"I'm busy." Her hoarse reply came.

"With what?", he asked curiously.

"I'm just busy."

_Zoom..._

"Hey Luna! Guess—a".

"Not now Zoom!"

He pouted. "Its been three days Luna! You haven't eaten anything! Aren't you hungry?"

The answer was simple, but as cold as you could get. "No."

_A.J(two moments later than Zoom)..._

"Hey Luna! Guess what I got! I got the S'mores gold fish(1) you love so much! You have to come out to get them though or I will eat them all! And—".

"GO AWAY A.J.!".

_Sherman And Spinner..._

"Hey Luna, you wanna play a video game with me?".

"Or just come out really. Its been five days. You need to eat. You're body will go into to starvation mode and you will—OW!".

Spinner knocked him upside the head and shot him a look.

"No one else will play with me Luna. And you put up a good fight. Nearly as good as Tezz...OW!".

Sherman shot him a look this time telling him that wasn't better.

Her voice was small and depressingly weak. It cracked from all the crying she must have done.

"Please go away."

_Stanford..._

"Luna, love. We need to talk that wasn't what it looked like I Swear."

There was sounds of walking in the room and hope flared that she would come out. But then there was the sound of something being thrown and glass shattering aganst the door.

"Get the hell away from me, you two faced bastard!"

He recoiled from her yelling as if it were a slap to the face. He rested his forehead on the door.

"I am so so sorry Luna", he whispered. "At least come out to eat. Its been nine days. Come eat and then beat me up, okay?".

There was the sound of something hitting the door again and he walked away.

_Forty minutes later..._

Tezz finally couldn't stand it any more. He tried to hide like the coward he was but listening to night after night of her screams and curses he couldn't take it any more. He slid on his gauntlet and stepped out of his room. He walked down to her and undid the lock. He slid the door open and closed it locking it behind him again.

The first thing that was horrible was how messy the room was. The sheets were flung of the bed, the lamp knocked over. Several empty paint jars shattered on the ground. The pillow was torn apart. The mattress askew. The drawers on the dresser open and clothes flung every only things that weren't in this condition were her piano which was in a halo of clothes and the closet where she kept the majority of her art supplies and art.

The most alarming thing of all was Luna. She sat facing the wall curled up in ball rocking gently back and forth humming a haunting tune. She flinched when Tezz put a hand on her.

"Luna.." He whispered.

She turned to face him and threw her arms around his neck he was caught off guard but wrapped his arms around her too.

"Tezz, I was such an idiot."

Tezzswallowed. "No you're not Luna, Stanford's the idiot."

"No. I chose him." She said pulling away to face him. "When it was obviously you I should have picked."

Tezz's breath caught in his throat as he searched her amber eyes. She opened her mouth and sang quietly.

"I wanna love you, But something's pulling me away from you. Jesus is my virtue, Judas is the demon I cling to."

"I cling to." Luna spoke. "But not any more."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

**A/N: This was so not how this was planned but I like this better. What I did have planned will not go to waste. The biggest thing will probably happen. I hope all you Tezz/Luna(ship name anyone?) Enjoyed that. **

**1. S'mores gold fish are my favorite snack EVER. I take them every where. **


	11. The Day Luna Got The Call

**A/N: Hello! I am sad to say that this will be the last update(unless I do another one today which isn't likely) until friday. I leave for camp tomarrow and will be back Friday after noon and might not even update then. So I hope you guys enjoy this. I will see you all later *waves goodbye***

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s):Different rooms, another HUGE fight, a phone call. Squeling, and a kiss. **

_**The Day Luna Got The Phone Call**_

_Luna Valor's POV _

I woke up and the first thing I noticed was the colors of the room. It was bronze and black. Not my purples and grays. Then I remembered. Tezz took me to his room since mine was such a mess. I sat up pushing the blankets back. I looked over and saw Tezz curled up ontop of the blankets next to me, I reached over smoothed his hair down causing him to jump awake.

"Sorry." I said quickly.

He rolled over and smiled at me. I smiled back. "Tezz?"

"Yes?" He asked sitting up as well.

"Why were you so depressed? You wouldn't come out of your room. You had trouble eating..."I trailed off.

He took my hand. "I thought that would be obvious by now. Stanford beat me to you. I was selfish and jealous. It was wrong of me."

I smiled. "There was nothing wrong. I just wish you would have told me. Maybe saved us all from the heart ache."

"Come on. You need to eat." He told me.

I smiled sheepishly. "I better."

* * *

><p><em><span>3rd Person POV<span>_

The day went well with Stanford finally apologizing to Luna. She had seemed suspicious but he told it some many times she forgave him. But when he asked for her back she told him no. He asked why. She said she was with Tezz. He was furious. The two got into a fight more epic than the last one. This one evolved more water, four cans of spray cheese, a fishing pole, hiding behind the trash can, brownie batter(that Agura was still mixing), eggs, Luna getting in between the two and getting a water balloon in the face from Spinner. She wound u throwing the rest of the batter at him while the other two still dueled. It took three more water balloons, a stink bomb from Spinner and Zoom knocking Spinner out and tying Stanford's ankles together. It wasn't a pretty sight. Especially when Vert got there. Furious didn't even begin to cover it.

The day got more exciting for Luna when she received a call from her agent. They wanted to auction and show case several of her pieces over in Europe. Not just paintings, but clothes too. Rumor had it some big wig wanted her to design a car as well. She squeal and was about to say yes when she remembered Tezz. Could she bring him along, or any one else?

The answer was no.

She said she'd call back and let her know within the hour. She did a lot of thinking and finally came to a conclusion. She would be going. She gathered all of the team in the living room.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. I...have to leave."

Tezz frowned right away. Stanford did to.

"Why?", Was the automatic question.

"My career is finally taking off! At such a young age too. They want to show case my paintings, sketches, clothing, everything! Over in Euorpe. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

That was met with silence. Tezz spoke.

"Can someone go with you?"

"No. I'm so sorry Tezz, but I have to do this!"

He got up and hugged her. She was crying now. Every one else piled on as well murmuring congratulations and be safe's. They released her and she kissed Tezz on the lips.

"Help me pack? I leave in two days."

They walked to her room hand in hand with Stanford glaring behind them.

**A/N: Sorry its so short! I will make up for it, I promise. I hope you have a wonderful rain free week while I go and get rained on in Wyoming.** **Till Next Time!**


	12. The Day The Moon Left

**A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long! I've been busy(not really) But I am sorry. I also have had several other stories going. But here this is. I want your opinion on whether I should end it here and do a sequel or keep it going. I would love your opinion! **

**Title: The Russian, The Royal, And The Moon**

**Summary: When a girl comes to Handlers Corners during a party everything will be turned upside down. She has a knack for languages and she has a gift that everyone wants her for. When she comes during a party as the diner guess who's DJ-ing, our favorite(or least favorite) member. Does Tezz have a thing for her? And what about Stanford does he like her? And why does she have that gift?**

**Rating: T (For now may go up to M) **

**Warning(s):**

_**The Day The Moon Left  
><strong>_

_3rd Person POV_

The room was stripped bare. The bed was the only thing untouched with its silver and purple sheets made. Nothing was in the closet, the walls no longer had there many paintings and designs. All of it was in a car and the girl that once stayed in the room was standing at the door. Her amber eyes sweeping over the room. Tears in her eyes she finally backed out and closed the door. The door still held her name on it. Each a different font and color. She turned away from that too and made her way up and outside the hub. Her team mates were waiting outside by her car. She Started first with Zoom.

"You were awesome to hang out with, Luna. One of the best people I've ever know."

She hugged him tightly. And moved to the next boy. Vert.

"You really were a great addition to the team, Luna. I hope you get to come back."

She hugged him to. Next were the twins who hugged her at the same time.

"You were awesome at video games. Even if I kept beating you."

"I'm glad someone else can keep a cool head on this team."

Next was the only other girl, Agura.

"You were amazing girl. I'm so glad I got to meet you. Send pictures from over their okay?."

Next came a boy with firey red hair and green eyes who wouldn't look at her.

"Luna...", He started. "I never got to explain. What happened with Grace...She kissed me Luna. She forced herself on me and I'm just so sorry, Luna. I still love you. Even though you'l never love me that way again." He said quietly.

She flung her arms around his neck and finally started crying.

"I'll still love you to, Stanford. But after this, it just can't work. I'm sorry."

She finally moved to the final member. Tall, skinny with dark black hair.

"Tezz, darling. I'm so sorry I'm leaving like this..just when we.." She cleared her thoat. "I love you Tezz. I really do."

His eyes held happiness and sorrow. He hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"Call me, Luna. I don't care what time it is, just call me and tell me everything you've don, all the money you've made and the places you've seen okay?".

She nodded into his shoulder. He finally let her go. She placed a careful kiss on his lips. He opened the door for her and she got in. He closed it behind her.

"Be safe," He whispered.

She started the car and started driving away. They waved after her. A tear finally escaped Tezz's eye.

"Tezz? Are you crying?", Spinner asked.

"Yes, now shut up."

**A/N: Sorry its been so long! That and its short...But seriously, tell me if I should stop it here and do a sequel or just continue it. You tell me! I even have a name for the sequel if thats what I choose to do! Hehe, let me know if you like it! **


	13. Thanks

**A/N:I hate to tell you this is all notes but its important. I have decided to do a sequel and end this here. I even have a really not so horrible name for it. I'll make sure to include that its the sequel in the info thingy. **

** I wanted to thank you all so much for your support. I honestly would not of finished it without you guys. I leave a lot of things alone if I don't have motivation. So thank you so much. I plan on getting it up today or tommarow. Look for it okay. **

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! **

**Love, **

**Victoria Michelle (TecNicolorkrystal)**


End file.
